A Guardian
by Natteo
Summary: This is a story about Sun Ruan Er. She is used to be said as Zilong's wife in chinese history. A Guardian will tell you about her adventure
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 1 : How we meet

(Third person POV)

The little girl is sitting on that small old chair. She's selling flowers. That girl name is Sun ruan er. She is living with her mother. Her father left them when she is 10, since that day she must work hard with her mother to search money and buy food. Even though they are poor, sun ruan er think everything is okay cause she's not alone. She has her mother who will help her. Sun ruan er hair is black and straight. Her eyes are black. She start selling flowers since she's 7 years old and now she's 18 years old.

(Sun ruan er POV)

Today I still selling flowers. There are some types of flowers I sell. They are sunflowers, daisy, rose, and chrysanthemum. I really love flowers. Why? Cause they keep on giving beauties even in the middle of the war. And... Because they are like me... A flower can't choose where it bloom, and a child can't choose from what family they are born... Right? Anyway my mother is the one who grow the flowers and I'm the one who sells it. "Excuse me miss?" There is a child who want to buy my flowers!

"Yes? Can I help you?" I said

"Today is my mother's birthday, I want to give her a flower as a present but I don't have money..."

"Hmmm... It's okay! Here, take this one sunflower, one rose and one chrysanthemum. No need to pay."

"What?! Seriously?! Thanks a looot!"

Then that child go and I grin. Feels great after help someone. I start working at 8 am. Time keep going and it's already 6 pm. After cleaning my stand and pack the flowers that haven't sold yet, I go home. When I'm on my way home suddenly I heard a woman scream "HELPPP!". I panicked and searching for the source of the scream. And then I see a woman surrounded by 3 big guy. This is not good! "Please do not hurt me!" Okay this is BAD. I rushed toward the woman and defense her like a shield and said "DO NOT TOUCH HER!" I said it as loud as I can, hoping someone would hear it and help us.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" asked the woman.

"A FLOWER GIRL. I'M DOING JUST LIKE WHAT YOU SEE" I said with loud voice

"Flower girl, you better don't get into my business!" said one of the big guy

"IT'S YOU WHO WOULD BETTER GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"You should learn to watch your tongue!"

And suddenly I kick the face of the guy in front of me. He fainted! Wow, looks like my kick is hard! The woman kick the stomach of the guy behind her. He fainted too. After that the woman punch the last guy and he fainted three. She's not bad in material arts! Wait... She's not bad then why do I help her? Arghhh!

"Thanks for helping me. My name is Yue Ying. Zhuge Liang's wife and one of the Shu Kingdom's warrior."

My gosh! I always daydreaming about being close to the warrior but I never thought I will be SO CLOSE with one of them.

"I'm very happy to meet and fight a little with you Miss Yue Ying but I have to go home. Please excuse me." and I run to go home.

"May I know your name?" Yue Ying said

"...She already gone... So fast..." she said again

~At Ruan Er's Home~

"Ruan Er! Where have you been? You're late."

"I help a woman named Yue Ying on my way home."

"Yue Ying?! Zhuge Liang's wife?"

"Yep"

"Ooh... So that's why you're late. Anyway I have cooked your favorite dumplings."

"Yeaaaaah!"

~The Next Day~

(Third person POV)

Sun ruan er is selling flowers when suddenly "Hey girl! Do you still remember me?" said someone.

Sun ruan er lift her head to see who is it. After she see who is it, her eyes widened

"Y-You..."

"Miss me?"

That person is the big guy from yesterday. He grin and Ruan er become scared. "You gonna pay for yesterday!" he grab her and drag her somewhere she don't know.

~A while later~

That guy drag her to a small house where there is no one here but him and the other 2 guy from yesterday.

"Okay bro, here is the girl who destroy our plan yesterday!"

"Heheheh... Nice..."

"Great job!"

Ruan er is shocked about what just happen. She help a woman and this is what she got? Life is unfair. No, Life is like hell for her. She don't have friends, her father left, her mother don't understand her, she's tired. Tired pretending like everything is okay.

"So... Could we kill her? Mwahahaha" said the guy who captured her.

"Please... Sorry for yesterday..."

"Sorry is not enough, if it's enough then why criminals go to the jails?"

"Urggh... HEEEEEELPP!" Ruan er scream.

Suddenly there is a woman voice

"Look! She's in that house!" it's Yue Ying voice.

A boy rushed into the house and broke the door. He defeat all of the guys and help Ruan er to stand.

"Are you alright?" He said

"..."

"..."

"You..."

"Yes miss?"

"You should have save me faster!"

"What?! And you should have thanked me for helping you!"

"Guys! Guys! Stop fighting! You two just met and already fighting? Oh my... Anyway are you alright? You're the girl who help me yesterday right? I owe you but now we're even. What is your name?" said Yue Ying

"My name is Sun Ruan Er."

"And my name is Zhao Yun, you can call me Zilong."

"No one asking for your name." said ruan er.

Zilong becomes mad and Yue Ying just smile because of the two of them keep arguing each other like a child.

Okaaaaaay! So this is it! Want to know what happen next? Anyway don't forget to review! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 2 : Reality

(Ruan Er POV)

...And that's it... That's how we met... I always remember the first day we met... Now look at us. We're married. Husband and wife. At first we're close... But now...

"Hey!"

Who the hell is that?

"It's me! Lan Yao!"

Ooh... That woman...

"Is Zilong here?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Tsk... What I want to do with Zilong? None of your business"

"Then where he is now is not your business."

"Grr..."

"What? Angry?"

"You're nothing to him! Even if you're his wife you're still nothing to him!"

"So what? Shut your mouth and get out of my place. Seeing your face make me want to puke."

"You're an expired women!"

"And you're an very expired woman so that there is written 'expired' on you"

"...huaaaa!"

Shit! She started crying!

"Hey, what happened?" Zilong come!

Lan Yao quickly come to his side and say

"Ruan Er said rude things to me! She also hit me!"

"Hit you? I do not! I only shout back at you cause you shout at me! The one who start is you! So it's your fault!"

"You shout at her? Even though Lan Yu shout at you, you shouldn't shout back!" Zilong said to me.

"Why I shouldn't? I just want to be fair! She treat me badly, I treat her badly!" I replied.

"Shut up!"

...

He is telling me to shut up? So... I love you with all my heart... And this is how you reply me? You shout at ME cause of this TRASH?!

I run into the house. I'm sad. I'm shamed. I'm hurt... It's because I'm in love...

(Third person POV)

Ruan Er sit on her bed. Her eyes filled with tears, she wipe it. She won't let tears fall from her eyes. "I can't cry. Not because of this."

"Now... What should I do?" she stand up and go near the windows. She look at the sky.

"It's so bright..." she stare at the sky for some minutes and then she remember, when she is little, whenever she's sad she always look at the sky. 'I always feel really really really better. It was as if the wind and sky lift my sadness and throw them away to another galaxy. I'm not ashamed because I have met Zilong, but I'm ashamed because I have fell in love with him.' she think. And it across her mind 'Then why are you still here? There are wide sky to be explored. JUST GO WHERE YOUR HEART LEAD YOU TO.'

Her eye widen. Realizing her dream that she once dreamed when she is little. She want to be an adventurer. See many different things. See many different people. Deep down in her heart the dream is still alive.

"I have decide." she said, still looking at the sky.

"I'm sorry Zilong, but this is my life. I'm going to live my life in my own way."

Okay! So this is it! Anyway, actually me myself just feel heartbroken a little so I think why don't I just fill the story with my sadness? Hahaha. Well, that is only past anyway. Besides there is plenty of boy is this planet. I also want to give thanks to "Mew"! You're the one who reviewed my story! Thank you so much! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Remember, no reviews, no update! Mwahahahahah!


	3. Chapter 3

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 3 : Run away

(Ruan Er POV)

Okay... So, what do I need? First, clothes. I'm going to bring simple clothes, beside I'm going to walk non-stop, I can't walk fast if I use long dress, I also need a hooded cape to hide my identity. Second, money. Third, a bag to bring this things. Fourth, horse. I will take Hach as my horse. And the last one... A weapon. A lady like me can't walk alone with no weapons right? Okay, I will take the weapon later. I must do my packing now.

~A while later~

Okay! All set! Clothes, check. Money, check. Horse, check. Weapon, not check. I'm going to a blacksmith to buy my weapon.

~At the blacksmith~

Hmm.. So, what weapon should I buy?

(Third person POV)

Ruan Er is looking for the right weapon when suddenly something attract her attention. 'Is that an umbrella? Is it for the owner or is it for sale?' she thinks. Then she grab the umbrella handle. "The handle is thick! It is not like the other umbrella... And it is quite heavy too." she said to herself. And then accidentally she pull the umbrella handle. "What?! There is a sword hidden in the umbrella?! So cool!" she shout out loud. She can't hold herself, this is just too exciting! "Yeah, I know it is." someone suddenly said.

"Eh? I'm sorry. Are you the owner of this blacksmith?" Ruan Er said

"Yes I am. You can take that umbrella for free."

"No! I can't take this for free. I will pay for it."

"It's okay. After all, no one ever touch it before or want to buy it. That umbrella has been in this place for many years since the first time I made it. But it don't get rusty though. There is plenty of weapons here but only one that attract you, maybe that weapon destined to be yours."

"Thank you very much. I don't believe in destiny though..."

"Well... Maybe the God choose you to have that weapon."

"It's not God who choose me. It's me who choose myself. If I don't decide to touch this umbrella then this won't happen."

"Well, whatever."

"Really, thank you."

"It's okay dude."

After that conversation Ruan Er come out of the blacksmith with a grin on her face.

(Ruan Er POV)

I never felt this happy! This is just SO EXCITIIIING! I get on Hach and ride him slowly towards the city exit. This umbrella is so cool. The color of the umbrella is old red with white flowers motive on it. Right after I get out of this city I fasten my horse don't know where to go. Just following my heart.

After a while I get into a city. I go into a small restaurant. I call the waitress and said "I want one tea and one rice dumplings."

After some minutes the waitress come with my order.

"Here is your order."

"Thanks. Anyway... This is the first time I go to this city. What is the name of this city?"

"It's Xi Gou."

"I see..."

~meanwhile~

"Lady Yue Ying I have a news! A villager said he saw someone rode a horse and heading to a city! The horse body color is black with white foot and tail, it's Hach, Ruan Er's horse. The city she's heading is Xi Gou." said a soldier.

"Xi Gou? If she is in that city we shouldn't chase her. It takes 3 hours to get there"

"Even if it takes 3 hours. Why shouldn't we get there?"

Yue Ying let out a big long sigh. "The Wei forces is heading there. They should be there in 2 hours. They are planning to take control of that city. If we go there after them then we will have to fight them. We can't do that because our generals and army is out for war... I wish Ruan Er will leave that city before Wei come..."

~Ruan Er condition~

This is a nice city. Okay. I will stay at this city for one or two days.

Okay. How is it huh? Good? Bad? What will happen to Ruan Er and the city?! Find it out in the next chapter. I also want to give thanks to "xsakura13" for review my story! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! No review no update! Hahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 4 : Into the battle

(Ruan Er POV)

Ah... I have eat and now I'm full...

"AAAHH! The Wei forces is heading to this toooown!"

Eh?! What?! Wei army is heading this way?! What should I do?! Are they gonna make a war?! Too many question in my head. I looked at everyone around me. All of them looked scared.

"Everyone! Use the south gate! We're going to escape by using the bridge!" said one of the waitress.

Everyone in the restaurant rushed outside and heading to the bridge. I go to the another building to tell them to go to the bridge. Now everyone in the city is heading towards the bridge. After a while later I get there. Unfortunately...

(Third person POV)

The bridge broken and it can't be used anymore. The wood is broken and the only one left unbroken is the rope. Suddenly Ruan Er have an idea. "Hey! Even though we can't use the bridge, we can use the rope!"

"But how?" ask someone.

"We could go across by hanging on the rope. Just like a monkey."

"But that's hard. And what are we gonna do with our things?" ask someone.

"Leave it here. Leave your things or leave your corpse." Ruan Er answered.

"But we gonna die if we fell." said someone

"We will still die if we stay here." said Ruan Er

...Silent

"She's right! Better die trying then die without trying!" said someone.

And then everyone make a line and one by one they hanging on the rope and go across.

~meanwhile~

"What the hell is this?! There is nobody left in this city!" said Xiaohou Dun. "Looks like they already left before we get into this city." said Cao Cao

"Maybe they go away from the town by the south gate so that we didn't met with them." said Zhen Ji

"We must catch up with them! Now go!" order Cao Cao to his generals. "I am going after them, the rest of you just stay here!" said Xiaohou Dun.

After a while Xiaohou Dun arrive at the bridge. "Mwahahah! Trying to escape from me?!"

"Gaaaaaaahh! Help uuuuus!" some of the people who haven't go across the bridge screaming.

(Ruan Er POV)

What should I do? The Wei general is here! He is going to kill them! Is that a bow? Okay! I'm going to use it!

Kreeet...

PAK!

An arrow pierce on Xiaohou Dun leg. "Akh!"

Take that! You can't walk now!

Kreeet...

PAK!

An arrow pierce on Xiaohou Dun again. And now it is his hand. "Gaaah! Who the hell is that?!"

"It's me." I said while looking at him. "Trust me... I will remember this..." he said. And then he fainted. Right after he fainted the rest already across the bridge. Now what should I do with Hach? He is still across. Let's see if he can jump over the bridge. I whistle as loud as I can and Hach quickly jump over the bridge. "That's my boy." I praise Hach. This is why I choose him as my horse. After this all of us keep walking and all of us choose their own way. Some go to the west, some go to the east, I go to the north. Not knowing what is waiting for me. But I feel like my heart is full of fire. I'm really exited about what going to happen next.

Okay. This is it! The chapter 4. How is it? Good? Bad? Seriously if you like this story please review it. Thanks to "xsakura13" for review chapter 3. I also want to say sorry because the chapter 2,3, and 4 I made is short. Please say to me is it this story good or bad and what chapter is the best and bad. Thank you for reading and please review! Anyway just want all of you to know, I am a girl :)

NB : xsakura13 : Thank you s much bro!


	5. Chapter 5

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 5 : The girl who travel with a scar in her heart

(Ruan Er POV)

I keep walk and walk and walk. Well, it's my horse who is walking. But still it's soooo boriiiiing...

Eh? Is that a city? I better go there!

After a while I arrive at the city. I get off my horse and walk.

This city is so lively. Ok, time to see things! Hehehe...

So... What does this city have? Hmm... So many shops. Eh? Is that an accessory store? This remind me of my necklace... Actually, our necklace... Yes... Zhao Yun and my necklace...

~Flashback~

"Hey Zhao Yun! Today is your birthday!" Ruan Er said

"Eh? It is? Yeah, whatever..." Zhao Yun said

"Oh come on you moron! I have a present! Here, this is a necklace. It has two part, the right sided part and the left sided part. If the two part combined then it would be one necklace. It's a yin-yang shaped necklace. The side with yin shape is for you and the side with yang shape is for me."

~Flashback end~

I will never forget about this necklace... I wonder if you have throw it away... Because if you have throw it away, then it means you have throw my heart away too...

I have give you my heart when I give you that necklace...

~meanwhile~

(Third person POV)

Zhao Yun, Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, and the other generals and army has returned from war. They are celebrating their victory.

"Zilong! I have something to say to you!" Yue Ying said.

"What's up?" Zilong said.

"Er... I don't know how to explain this... Ruan Er is gone. Honestly, run away."

"Ruan Er?! Run away?! Why-when-how?!"

"Calm down... I don't know why and how but I know when. She run away about 1 or 2 days ago when you're still in war. At first I think she's kidnapped, but later then I found out that her horse Hach is gone. And then I get an information that someone see her riding her horse."

Zhao Yun is shocked. Everyone else in the room is shocked too. But Lan Yao is smiling.

"Then... Where did she go?"

"Xi Guo... But Wei already have the control of that city."

"What?! Then is she captured?!"

"I don't know. We must find out if we want to know. But what should we do is up to you... After all, she is your wife, your family."

"I... Need time to think." And then Zilong go out and head to his house.

After he arrive at his house he stare at it. "Ruan Er used to climbed the trees whenever I'm home... We often fight but in the end we will make up again... And it's me who say sorry even though she's the one who's wrong... Haha..." he giggled a bit when he remember about how they fight. "Now that I have been in a fight with her a lot of times I understand, sometimes hitting is a way for showing love and scolding is a way for showing closeness..."

Zhao Yun keep silence for a long time.

Okay... This is it! Chapter 5! So what will Zilong do?! Search for another wife or search for Ruan Er?! Please give review and comment is it good or bad? Sorry if it takes quite some days before I can update it. Before then I can update 1 chapter in 1 day! Hahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 6 : On the way

(Third person POV)

"Okay... I will find her...I don't care even if she will run away again." said Zhao Yun

After a while Zhao Yun is already ready to find Ruan Er.

He ride his horse until he arrived at the town gate. And then suddenly "Zilong! Where are you going?" said Lan Yao.

"I want to find Ruan Er." said Zilong

"I will come with you!"

"You won't. I bet she won't like it if you come with me."

"But still... I... I..." Lan Yao start to sobbing.

"Okay okay... You can come with me but don't do anything weird when we find Ruan Er..."

"I won't... Or maybe..."

"What? You said something?"

"No! Nothing."

"Okay then."

"But we need to tell Liu Bei and the others about this."

"We will. After we tell them about this we will go to Xi Gou."

~meanwhile~

Ruan Er is walking when suddenly she see a man using armor on his body.

"Excuse me, are you a soldier?" asked Ruan Er.

"A general. My name is Zhou Yu. Can I help you?"

"I want to join you army."

"Hmm... Okay then... Can you fight?"

"You will see about that when we go into a war."

"Heh... I like the way you answer my question. You are in!"

"Thanks."

First I want to apologize sooooooo much because it takes a long time for me to update and I only can update such a short chapter like this :(

Thank you so much for "xsakura13"

Thanks for reading and please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 7 : In the camp

(Ruan Er's POV)

"So who is our captain?" I asked Zhou Yu

"Sun Ce. He is called 'Little Conqueror'. Anyway, we after we headed to the main camp I will introduce you to everyone."

And then we headed to the main camp.

"Sun Ce, I have a new soldier for you! She is a woman, her name is Sun Ruan Er."

"Hmm... Can she fight?" Sun Ce asked

"You will see that when we are in war." I said.

"Heh. Okay then."

"I will introduce you to everyone. This is the Qiao sisters. This one is Da Qiao the older sister and this one is Xiao Qiao the younger sister." Said Zhou Yu

"Da Qiao is Sun Ce wife and Xiao Qiao is my wife."

"Wow. You two sure lucky for getting such a beautiful wife."

"Thanks. The lady over there is Lian Shi. That one over there is Sun Shang Xiang. She is Sun Ce sister. That on is Sun Quan, Sun Ce brother. And that is Sun Jian. Our lord and the father of Sun Ce, Shang Xiang, and Sun Quan."

"You sure have so many ally." I said.

"Yes. We are." suddenly Sun Ce appeared and said that.

"Anyway... Have we met before? I think I have saw you before or heard your name before..." said Sun Ce

"Eh? Hah? Um..." Shit! Could it be he notice that I am Zilong's wife?!

"We-we-Well, we... we maybe have met each other before in a... Re-restaurant or what... And if you have ever heard my name then... Uh... It should be a name that almost sound like my name... Haha..." Urgh! I should have prepared a lie before!

"Yes... maybe you're right. But I guess that I once heard your name in... In... In... Ummmm..."

In what?

"Shu Kingdom?"

Damn damn damn damn damn!

"Haaaaaaah? Shu kingdom? I even never been in that place before. So weird... From who do you heard my name?" I said. Acting like a fool who don't know anything.

"Hmm... Who was it...? Liu Bei... No... Yue Ying... No... Zhuge Liang... No... Zhu... Zhao... Zhao Yun... Hmm... Aaaah! Now I remember, it's Zhao Yun."

"Zhao Yun? Who is that? Is he a general from Shu or whatever? I don't even know who he is or how he looks like."

"Well he is a general from Shu. A really strong and loyal general. He serve Liu Bei. He use silver armor and circlet. He use spear and he hair tied into LOW ponytail."

"...Oooh... So... He is the one who said my name? What did he say?"

"Don't you just said that you don't know him? What makes you think he talked about you?"

"You just said that he said my name! So I just want to know what did he said. Whether he know me or not I don't now about that and I don't know who he is until you tell me about him!" Grrrh... He's suspicious of me and that makes me really angry!

"Hmm... Logistic. I just said that he talked about you. Haha, I'm sorry."

Yea yea... You would better be sorry...

"He said that he know a woman named Sun Ruan Er. He said that she's very beautiful and kind. When he said that he looks like deeply in love."

"...Ha...hahah...Hahahahaha... How could he fall in love with the person he never met? It should be someone else he's talking about. Maybe the name sounds like my name."

What? Deeply in love? With me? Oh shit... Now I have high hope to get him back... But still I won't go back!

"Well... Maybe you're right, anyway we should star our meeting about our next war."

"Okay boss..."

~later~

"Everyone! We have a meeting here so attention please!" said Sun Ce

"We gonna have a war! We will take Xi Gou!"

Xi Gou? The city that taken by Wei before?

"The Wei forces has took that city. It's time for us to take it!"

"Okay captain!"

"I'm ready whenever you're ready my lord."

"Let's go!"

Everyone is excited. I'm excited to, this is the first time I really am going into a war.

"Aye aye sir!"

I said.

Ok. This is it! Chapter 7! Is it good or bad or both? I'm soooo sorry if it sucks. Please review. I don't know how to change my system and make annonymous could review my story :(

I don't know whether is can be changed or not. I hope I could get a hundred review for my story. Hahaha. :D

Still a long way to go I guess. My road is still long. Anyway thanks to 'xsakura13' for supporting me!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 8 : Fight for freedom

Oh well... Time to get moving! We should go to Xi Gou for fight!

"Okay everyone! Let's move out!" Sun Ce said.

And then all of us head to Xi Gou

After a while we are at the broken bridge.

"Come on guys! Let's fix this bridge!" Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Okay!" said everyone.

After a while the bridge is fixed and we continue our journey to Xi Gou.

"Finally we are here! Now let's start the war!" said Zhou Yu

"Time to make some noise..." I said.

(Third person POV)

Sun Ce forces is heading to Xi Gou and they broke the gate. They give a rain of arrows first and then they launch an attack.

"You! You're the woman you shoot me!"

XiaoHou Dun siad to Ruan Er.

"Heh... Remember me? Hey you already can walk and use you hand again?" said Ruan Er.

"Yes! And I will use my leg to catch you and use my hand to kill you!" and with that XiaoHou Dun begin to chase Ruan Er.

"Let's see about that!" said Ruan Er. She get off her horse and unleash her sword.

~meanwhile~

Zhao Yun and Lan Yao already arrive at Xi Gou.

"A war? This must be Wei and Sun Ce forces... Well, because our forces have an alliance with Sun Ce forces I will fight for Sun Ce forces." said Zhao Yun.

"Aaahh! A war! Scary!" said Lan Yao.

"You can stay here." said Zhao Yun.

"Mhm... I will stay here..." said Lan Yao.

And then Zhao Yun rushed into the battle.

"Wait is that Ruan Er?" think Zhao Yun.

And then Zhao Yun walking to her place while he's taking down the army that are in his way.

So this is it the chapter 8! I'm super sooooooooooooooooo sorry because it takes a long time for me to update :(

And I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm new here. Without any support and inspiration at all I won't be able to make a really good story.

Anyway thank you very much if you still want to read this story. Thank you so so so much for xsakura13 for supporting me and reviewing my story :D :)

Thank you so much everyone for reading! Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 9 : How could you?

Ruan Er keep fighting with XiaoHou Dun while Zilong try to go to her side. XiaoHou Dun try to attack her leg but she jump. And then she landed and she kick his feet. He fall down.

"So this is the end... Fine then, cut me. Kill me."

"...No..."

"Why?"

"I don't know... I just don't want to kill you now... Better let you dying slowly..."

"..."

Meanwhile Zhao Yun is still fighting when suddenly Cao Cao come.

"Well, who is this? The little dragon is here! Where is Liu Bei?" said Cao Cao.

"That's none of your business." Zhao Yun said.

Zilong attack Cao Cao with his spear. Cao Cao defend himself.

"Is Liu Bei afraid to face me? Mwahahahahah." Cao Cao said and then he laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh at Liu Bei! I come here by my own will and the Shu forces have no plan to take this city anyway!" Zilong said.

"By your own will? Heh... I wonder what is that..." Cao Cao said.

And then suddenly Zilong give him a critical attack and Cao Cao leg is injured.

"Argh! Go back! I order everyone to go back! We will go back to our main camp!" Cao Cao order his army.

"Fine then... Until next time... Woman..." XiaoHou Dun said while riding his horse.

And then all of the Cao Cao army go back to their camp. Only Sun Ce army left there.

"Yeaaaaaaah!" said everyone. They are very happy about their victory.

"...Zi...Long?" Ruan Er said while shivering a little. She cannot believe in what in front of her eyes.

"Ruan Er!" Zilong said while running to her place.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ruan Er said

"To bring you back." Zilong said.

"To bring me back? After what you did to me? Why don't you just go with that slut!" Ruan Er said. She's very angry and ashamed at the same time.

"Slut? Who are you talking about?" Zilong said.

"Who am I talking about?!" Ruan Er said.

"Zilong!" Lan Yao suddenly appear and running to go to Zilong place.

"Ha! Right timing! Your slut is here! What are she doing here?! How she can be here?! I'm sure she can be here because you must have take her to go with you!" Ruan Er said.

"Zilong!" Lan Yao said and then she hug Zilong.

"Ooh... I understand... So you must have fall in love with this slut huh?" Ruan Er said.

"No! Ruan Er stop this! You understand nothing!" Zilong said.

"Me? You are the one here who understand nothing! Hey Lan Yao! Ups... I mean... Hey slut! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ruan Er said.

"Slu... Slut? Urgh..." Lan Yao said and then she start crying.

"Gaaaaah! What's with you?! All you can do is crying and crying!" Ruan Er said.

"Sun Ruan Er! Stop it! You're going too far! Look at your words! It's far too mean!" Zilong said while embracing Lan Yao.

"Me going too far? Are you fooled by her beautiful looks?!" Ruan Er said.

"...You have changed..."

"Me?! Changed?! No I don't!" Ruan Er said.

"Yes you are... I'm the only one who knows you the most!"

"No you're wrong! You don't know anything about me! You're wrong about me! Since I was little I've already been like this! You think you know me but you are very wrong! I am the one who know what's good and bad for me and I am the one who knows about me myself the most! Whenever I'm angry I'll be so rude like this! Sure it's not everytime I'm angry I got like this! But still everytime I got very very angry I'll be really rude! You are wrong about me! After all if I'm changed so what part of me that have changed? Huh?! What part of me have changed? You can't answer that don't you! That the prove that you don't understand me! So shut up!" Ruan Er said. She's very very very mad right now.

Zilong lost his words. Ruan Er is right. Zilong misunderstand her.

So this is it the chapter 9! How is it? Good or bad! Don't forget to review! No review no update! Mwahahahah!


	10. Chapter 10

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 10 : Our crazy conversation

(Ruan Er's POV)

I hate her. I hate her. I HATE HER! Why is Lan Yao here? It took me 3 years to hold his hand but she only needs around 3 months to embraced by him!

"..." You keep quiet. Why are you so silent?

"...Cat catch your tongue?" I don't hate you Zilong! I hate her! I hate Lan Yao!

"...Tell me...Why are you here Zhao Yun?" I think my throat gonna burn whenever I say your name.

"I don't know what is happening here... But I think we should go back to the main camp..." Sun Ce suddenly said. It's quite awkward fighting in front of everybody. It's because we fight about our private life in front of everybody!

"Yeah... I should go back to my camp Ruan Er..." Stop saying my name. I think I'm gonna melt.

Wait... You will go back to your camp?

...What?

What the hell?! So you're going to let me go away easily like that? If you truly love me don't let me go this easily!

"...Okay... Do what you want to do..." ...No... You can do anything you want but don't do anything related with Lan Yao...

Stop it! Only because of this bitch we're going to break up? We're family remember? No! Stop it! Please! Don't go away from me! I just want to be free, it's not like I hate you and want you to go away.

And with that Zhao Yun and Lan Yao both get on their own horse and start to ride to the Shu main camp.

Lan Yao turn around to face me and smirk. What the hell? Stop smiling like that! Your smile is like a smile that tells me 'I win! You lose!'. It makes me really want to rip that mouth out of your face and then give it as a snack for the eagle while you're watching it with you own eyes!

...

I'm not a psycho...

"Ruan Er..." Sun Ce hold me shoulder.

"Come on... We should get back." Sun Ce said gently while holding my shoulder.

"...Okay" I had no choice left ain't I? Go back to Shu kingdom? Hell no. Stay here? No way. Follow Sun Ce? I think it's okay.

"RUAN ER!" Suddenly Zilong shout out loud my name. I turn around to face him.

"Even if you tell me to go back today, I will come back again tomorrow! Mark my words!"

...

...Idiot... You're making me happy by giving me so much hope...

(Zhao Yun's POV)

...

I don't know what to say... Ruan Er I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I doesn't mean to. Why do you run away?

I'm going to ask her "I'm sorry. Could you come back with me to Shu kingdom?" But after I think, I guess that's not the right word to say to you wife who run away. So I decided to say "Why do you run away? Is something's wrong?". I going to say it when suddenly Ruan Er say "...Cat catch your tongue?". Ruan Er I really am don't understand why are you doing this? About 2 days ago you do just fine. But still... I think I missed something... I think I missed something about you... And I'm not too blind to know about that. Somehow I feel that there's something's wrong with you. That's why I said that you change. I mean your feelings change. Not your love for me that's change. Your cheerful feelings that you always have change.

"...Tell me...Why are you here Zhao Yun?" She ask me. Oh well... I think my heart burn and melt everytime you said my name. It's been a while since you last call me by my name. You always call me with 'Hey!' or 'Yo!' or 'Heiho!'. Ruan Er, I am here for you. I want to take you home. You ask me why am I here? Do you don't like it if I'm here? You don't like it?

"I don't know what is happening here... But I think we should go back to the main camp..." Sun Ce suddenly say that.

Forget it Ruan Er. I come here for you but you don't want me to stay close to you. I don't know why but since Lan Yao come, I can see that she's in pain everytime I'm close to her. I never imagine that I would hurt the one I loved by staying at her side. Okay then...

"Yeah... I should go back to my camp Ruan Er..." That sentence just come out of my mouth suddenly! Oh my... Someday I should get this mouth schooled. But I love it when I call you by your name.

Fool me! Why the hell did I say that for. I look at her face and suddenly I see a lot of pain in her eyes. Arrrgh! What's with this mouth!

"...Okay... Do what you want to do..." Ruan Er say that to me. What? Seriously? You're gonna letting me go just like this?

...

Fine then...

I get up on my horse. I shout out loud

"RUAN ER!"

"Even if you tell me to go back today, I will come back again tomorrow! Mark my words!" And with that I smiled.

Okaaaaaayy! This is it! Chapter 10! How is it? Is it better than before? Is it good or bad? Thanks for all of you for reading. Don't forget to review! No review no update! Mwahahahah! :p

:D

:)

Love,

Natteo


	11. Chapter 11

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 11 :

(Ruan Er's POV)

Right now I'm in Sun Ce main camp. I'm sitting on the bench. I still can't believe what Zilong said. He said that he will come back again...

Oh my... What should I do?

I look at the sky and think. Maybe I should forgive Zilong for his mistakes. Or maybe I should just let him be and leave him. I don't know what to do... I realize deep down inside my heart I still love him, but my brain tell me to leave him so he can feel what I feel. Revenge. My heart tells me to use my feelings and forgive him. But I am greed and I won't feel satisfied unless he feel what I feel. Ah... Forget it... Zilong is still young... I should forgive him... Why? We humans are still young and have a lot to learn, it's okay to give the others many chances.

"Ruan Er, I want to talk to you." Sun Ce suddenly said from behind of me. For God sake Sun Ce! You scared me!

"Ups... I'm sorry if I scare you. Anyway... I want to talk to you about something." Oh please don't talk about Zilong...

"Our next destination is Shang Li, maybe. Anyway my friend, you did great in the battle with Wei forces in Xi Gou before!"

"Heheh... Thanks..." There is only 2 thing that become my toughness. 1, I'm good with flute. 2, I'm good at fighting, especially at punching peoples.

"And... I'm sorry if I'm not polite... What happened in the battle before between you and Zilong, what is your relationship with him?" Great! Perfect! Just a minute ago I think you won't ask that question but you did ask!

"Actually... I am his wife... I'm upset about something and mad at him so I run away from home..." I said slowly and gently. Will Sun Ce get mad and kick me out of the Wu forces?

"... I understand. I know that there is on e time where you get mad at someone and want to ran away from that person. But trust me, if that person really loves you, they will chase you." Sun Ce said. Well... Who knows that this little conqueror is expert in this love stuff?

~meanwhile~

Zilong and Lan Yao is riding their own horse and heading to Shu main camp.

"Oh Zilong... I feel so sorry for you... How can Ruan Er say something like that to you?" Lan Yao said in a pitiful tone and way.

"..." Zilong just keep silence.

"She's a bitch isn't she?" Lan Yao said. Suddenly Zilong shout "SHE IS NOT!". Lan Yao get shocked and scared. "Take back your words!" Zilong said in a high tone.

"Uuurrgh... Sob sob... Hiks hiks..." Lan Yao start crying.

"You always crying all the time! It's better if you want to cry but you hold it back and then cry alone! But you always cry in front of many people!" Zilong said angrily. Lan Yao cries get louder and louder. Zilong let out a big sigh and then say "Okay okay... Don't cry... I'm wrong to scold at you... I'm sorry... Let's go back to the Shu main camp..." Zilong said gently while rubbing her back. Lan Yao just

nodded and start riding her horse again

After a while they finally get there at the Shu main camp. "Zilong! Lan Yao! You two finally back!" Yue Ying said happily.

"Yeah..." Zilong said. He look depressed.

"Anyway, we should hurry. There is a meeting about out next war." Yue Ying said.

"What? Another war already? This piss me off..." Zhao Yun said still with depressed look on his face.

"Hmm... You don't like war? It's weird... You usually always full of fire everytime we want to go to a war." Yue Ying said.

"I'm just in a bad mood today... Let's go meet Liu Bei right now." Zilong said with those puppy eyes on him. "Lan Yao, you can go. We're going to meet Liu Bei." Yue Ying said. "Okay." Lan Yao reply and then she go. Yue Ying and Zilong quickly to Liu Bei place to meet him and have a meeting.

"Ah, finally you're here Zhao Yun. Take a seat." Liu Bei said as he sit. "Okay my comrades. Our next destination is Shang Li. We gonna fight the Wu forces."

To be continued...

Hey! This is it! I'm super duper sorry cause it takes a very long time for me to update. I'm super duper sorry too for updating a short chapter! I'm sorry if I shame you! Thank you so much for reading and review my story! There is many people who read my story but less people who review it. It makes me feel down and don't want to update this story. So please review! Thank you!


	12. News

I have a news for all of this story reader. I may not be able to update any story for 1 weeks or more because of many exams. This exams are semester exams. I'm so sorry.

But after the exams is over I will go back to writing again! :D

NB : Anyway when I check my doc manager and documents/story. There is written "story life" and below it written 60 days, 50 days, 72 days. I wonder what is i mean. If you understand about this please explain this to me.


	13. Chapter 12

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 12 : Woman vs Warrior

(Ruan Er's POV)

It's already midnight and I can't sleep. I keep remembering about what Sun Ce said.

~Flashback~

"Okay... Maybe some of you already know about this... Our next destination is Shang Li." Sun Ce said loudly.

"But maybe none of you know about this... Our next enemies who will have a war with us is..." Sun Ce said with a little sad look on his face.

"Shu..." He finish his sentence. What? Shu? You mean Liu Bei's army? Zhao Yun's army? Oh my... You can't be serious. I would better fight the legendary Lu Bu rather fight my own kingdom... Actually, Shu is my kingdom. Wu? I only their army. What will Zhao Yun said? Will he mad at me? Will he hate me? I run away from home and said cruel things to him... Will he still accept me? Damn! I'm starting to regret things that I have done! "Ruan Er!" Sun Ce call my name. "Eh? Ah? Oh! What is it?" I said. The generals is now staring at me with puzzled face. "I have called you for more than 3 times. You okay? You look pale." Sun Ce said still with puzzled face. "I am alright... I'm just thinking... Why don't we take the other place beside Shang Li?" I said hoping he will change his mind. "We can't. We already decide to fight Shu." Oh man... You really can't change it do you? Oh well... It's not good to force someone so I will just shut up.

"What is your idea?" Sun Ce ask me. I think for a while and I found an idea.

"What about we push some rocks from the cliff? And we also can burn the rocks with fire. When the Shu army come, push that rocks." I said. Is this a good idea?

"Hey! Great idea! I will use that plan! Do you have any other plan?"

"Well... Actually I-" I stop talking. Remembering that the one I will fight is my own kingdom.

"... Actually... I think that's my only idea..." I said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sun Ce ask me. He looks like he is suspicious of me.

"No... Nothing... Really..." I said hoping he won't find a lie tone in my voice.

"Okay..." Sun Ce said. And with that I lost in my thoughts again as the meeting continue.

~Flashback end~

I play the flute as the memories spin in my mind. I want to forgot, but how could I forgot such a problem? When the war start, should I attack my own kingdom? Should I kill my own kingdom? Thinking about this make me really sad. "Can't sleep?" Sun Shang Xiang suddenly appeared and talk to me.

"Um... No..." I answered

"Hmm... Me too... You must been thinking about the war with Shu."

"...Yes..."

"Thinking about Zhao Yun?"

What the hell?! How could she know?

"You're thinking about Zhao Yun because he is you family. Actually, I'm thinking about Liu Bei right now because..." she can't finish her sentence.

"You love him." I finish it.

"... Yes... Thinking that I'm going to kill, to hurt the man who I love is just... Hurting me... If I can, I want to let go this victory and stay here. I want to give the best to Wu kingdom, but still... If I must hurt him then... I will let go, even though it means I can't take Shang Li."

"Lady Sun..."

"No! Don't call me 'Lady'. I'm not good enough to be called a 'Lady'..."

Oh my... She's wise even though she is a tomboy.

"... But as a general of Wu army, you should win this war. As a woman you don't want to have a war with him, but as a general you must have a war with him." I said.

"So... What do you think? Should I go there as a woman, or should I go there as a warrior?" Sun Shang Xiang asked me.

"I would say... Both... Come as a female warrior." I said while chuckle a little. Sun Shang Xiang chuckle too.

"Good idea. I will come there as a female warrior. But still... What should I do when I get there?" she asked me.

"Fight of course. Just do what you think you should do." I said and then I continue playing my flute.

"...Thank you..." Sun Shang Xiang said to me.

The song I play is sweet, but sad...

There is always a sadness in a sweet song... I keep looking at the moon while I'm playing my flute... I wonder why is the moon looks so lonely?

...

And who knows... That Zilong is staring at the moon that night like Ruan Er...

~ at the next morning ~

"...up..." Uh...

"Wake..." Ah...

"Wake up..." Hm?

"WAKE UUUUUPP!" What the hell?! I'm so shocked by the yell that even I fell from my bed.

"Urrrrgh... What is it?" I ask. And when I look up, I see Shang Xiang standing.

"Wake up. Breakfast. Change clothes. Get ready. We're going to have a war." Shang Xiang said with a serious tone. Eeemm... Excuse me? I think just last night you came to me saying that you don't want a war. "But I thought that you... Errr..." I said not finishing my sentence because I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"Yeah. I said that. But still that doesn't mean I'm not going into the war. I have been thinking about it so much last night and then I know what to do now. I will still declare this war no matter what because my dream is to become a warrior." Shang Xiang said still in a serious tone. I don't know why but just look at her. Her eyes is burning with flame of spirit right now.

"...I'm going to have a breakfast first... See you later..." I said with tone that shows about how tired I am. After I have breakfast I have a bath and changed my clothes to my simple clothes. I have some warm up and stretch to get ready for the battle and when I'm doing some warm up I suddenly remember about something.

~ flashback ~

"Haaaah!" Ruan Er yelled. She is kicking a dummy non stop.

"Hey come on... Stop kicking already. You have been training kicking for around 2 hours." Zilong said.

"I can't stop training! Look at me! My punch is good but- wait, no, nonono. It's not good, it's very good. But I'm not really well about high kicking and jump kicking or something like that. Well, I'm very good at knee kicking though. But it still not enough." Ruan Er explain. And then she continue kicking when suddenly she kick too hard and reckless and that make a bad bruise on her leg. "Ouch!" Ruan Er said almost falling on her butt. Before she her body fall to the ground, Zilong catch her. "Are you okay?" Zilong ask with a worried face. "Urgh... It hurts..." Ruan Er said. "Let's go home. It's almost noon." Zilong said and then he said. "I will piggy back you. No exception. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." Zilong said in a serious tone. "Okay..." And then Ruan Er get onto Zilong's back.

They keep- um... I'm sorry... I mean Zilong keep walking and walking until they came across a bridge and see a scarlet sky.

"So beautiful..." Ruan Er said. "No matter how many thousand times I see this scarlet sky, I will always be amazed. Well... Blue sky, scarlet sky, night sky... They are all impressed me so much..." Ruan Er said.

"Yeah... Me too..." Zilong said. Suddenly it become so silence and Ruan Er suddenly hugs Zilong tightly. Zilong is a little shocked but managed to wipe away that feeling.

"You're going to a war again tomorrow right?" Ruan Er ask Zilong.

"...Yes" Zilong answered.

"When will you return...?" She ask him again.

"I don't know... Maybe around 1 or 2 months..." Zilong said.

"1 or 2 months?! That's a very long time..." Ruan Er said and then Zilong put Ruan Er on the high edge of the bridge.

"Yeah... And... I'm not sure-" Zilong didn't finish his sentence yet but Ruan Er already cut in.

"What?! Are you trying to say that you're not sure that you're going to come back again?!" Ruan Er said.

"No... That's not what I mean... I'm just a little unsure that I'm gonna-"

"No no no no! Don't said anything anymore!" Ruan Er said with a high tone and loudly. Thankfully there is no one there except Zilong and Ruan Er.

"Are you worrying about me?" Zilong said and smiled a little.

"..." No answer from Ruan Er.

"I know you are. Whenever you're really mad or worry about something too much you would lose your breath and catch your breath like that." Zilong said still smiling.

"..." Still no answer from Ruan Er

"Man... This war gonna be a really big war you know? Many of us will go and I don't know who will still come back..." Zilong said looking down at the ground. Suddenly Ruan Er who is still sitting on the edge of the bridge hug Zilong's head. Zilong is shocked, confused, and embarrassed at the same time.

"Please don't cross over the river. I think my heart gonna shattered into pieces..." Ruan Er said.

...Silence...

"Um... Is is you leg that is hurting or you head that is hurting right now?" Zilong said trying to wipe away the awkward atmosphere.

"..." No answer from Ruan Er. Now it's clear why sometimes silence is the best answer.

"Listen... Ruan Er..." Zilong said while holding her face trying to make her look at him.

"I promise I'm going to survive..." Zilong said. And then they realize about how close they faces are.

5 cm.

They look into each others eyes.

2 cm.

They close their eyes.

Zero cm.

Their lips meet.

Right when their lips meet the sun goes down and the stars come out.

It's just a simple light kiss. Not a wild one nor a long one. Just a simple light kiss. But it's a first kiss.

When they finished kissing it's already night.

~ flashback end ~

Ruan Er smiled as she remembered about her past.

My heart hurt remembering about sweet memories.

Alriiiiightt! This is it! Chapter 12! And I'm super soooooooooooooorrryyy so much because it took a long time for me to update. Thank you so much for "Kaien" and "xsakura13" for reviewing my story! You both have support me so much! Sorry I'm late because I'm having my semester exams/final exams for this semester. I'm so sorry if my english is bad. I'm so sorry if I make you wait too long. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 13

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this

* * *

Chapter 13 : Fight

I still lost in my thought when Shang Xiang called me.

"Heeey! Ruan Er are you still alive or not?"

"What? Why?"

"I have called you for a thousand times but you didn't answer me! Just what are you thinking anyway sitting on a branch of big tree like this? Don't be like a kid! Get ready now! We have to make queue of the army and have a war!" Shang Xiang looks a little mad and then she goes away. I looked down and realized that I really am sitting on a tree right now. I suddenly remember about my memories when I like to climb trees at home and sometimes I throw away the fruit from the trees to Zhao Yun when he is home. I wonder if he remember about this memories. After thinking for a while I jump off the tree and landed on the earth perfectly.

After a while the army is all set and we are walking toward Shang Li right now. I'm wondering are the Shu forces is already there right now?

I'm riding my horse right now when suddenly "Hey! Why are you so quiet?" Sun Ce said to me.

"Well... Actually, I think I am always quiet like this..."

"Oh.. Well then... Sorry... Heheh..." he chuckle a bit.

"Afterall, aren't you should worrying about your wife right now? Is it okay to bring her with us?" I said trying to have some subject to talk about

"Of course it will be okay! There is me after all." he said proudly.

"Well... After I think about it again, I think there will be nothings wrong with her, Da Qiao look like a child but she is wise enough when she do something, but still... What about her sister Xiao Qiao? Isn't Xiao Qiao is a little-" I didn't finish my sentence when suddenly...

"Aah! The horse is not listening to me! Da Qiao help meeee!" Xiao Qiao is screaming and trying to gain the control of her horse.

"Childlish" I finish my sentence.

"Well... She is still a child." Sun Ce said.

"But she is already a big girl right now! She is already grown up!" I said fighting back his words.

"But she is still a child mentally. She is only 20 and you're 23 right now!" Sun Ce said.

"Don't you forget that I once was 20 years old too and I never being that childlish when I was 20 years old!" I said with rage. After I scolding so hard I let out a soft sigh.

"...I'm so sorry... I suddenly get angry easily when it comes about childlish women who can't work alone like Xiao Qiao... I was wrong I'm sorry... It's just that I have always walking all alone all this time and that's why I always get angry whenever I see peoples who always needs to be accompanied or peoples who can't walk alone... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have scold you and yell at you... I'm sorry..." I said full with regrets. Is he mad at me?

"...It's okay... I understand... I realized that you and Xiao Qiao is really different... You're strong and independent women. You also know how to take control and lead someone even though you're a stubborn. Xiao Qiao is a childlish women but even thought she's like that she is still strong. Just give her a little more time and maybe she will finally realized that she can't stay like that forever and she will change. Don't worry I'm not mad at you. After all if you said those things in front of Xiao Qiao she will probably laugh and said that what you just said is really true." Sun Ce said smiling. He really is kind for a size of a leader.

"...Thank you..." I mumbled while I'm smiling. Thank you for listening to my thought without getting mad.

"Anyway are you ready for the war?"

Now we're talking about war.

"Well... Half ready, half not..." I said slowly. Wait... What did I just said? Half ready and half not? Why did I'm not ready? What did I doubt?

"Half ready and half not? What makes you're not ready yet?" Sun Ce ask.

"...I didn't even know why..." I said slowly. My voice is so calm and so low this time. It almost like a whisper or a mumble.

"Could it be... Because of someone?" Sun Ce said making me shocked.

"What? Someone? Hahah... Are you kidding me? Of course not... Maybe I'm just not having enough warm up and that is what makes me feel do not ready yet... But maybe... Well... Actually... Err... Well..." I said and let out a soft sigh in the end.

"It's okay. Is it because of Zhao Yun?" Sun Ce said making me shocked again.

"What?! No!" I said immediately after he finish his sentence.

"Hahah... Are you sure it is not because of him? But... Do you have a feeling that it's because of him? Do you? Just a little feeling that tells you that you're not ready yet because of him. It doesn't need to be a big feeling... Just a little feeling... Just a little... Do you have that feeling?" Sun Ce ask me.

"... I think... There is a little inside me..." I said slowly because of embarrassment. After that Sun Ce smile a little.

"If you have that feeling. Then it's enough to prove that you're still in love. I know about the relationship between the two of you. I don't know what are going between you two, but if you still love him you shouldn't let him go. Bad things will happen when you're in a relationship. But do you want your relationship to end only because of bad things that happen? No right? Remember this Ruan Er... Don't miss many good things because bad things happen." Sun Ce said. His last sentence stab my heart a little. But this stab is a good stab that makes me awake from my sorrow and sadness. I finally know now what should I do.

I'm soooooo sorryyyyyy! It takes me a long time to update a short chapter like this! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry guys! :(

Thank you so much for "Kaien" and "xsakura13" for supporting me so much! :D

Last week I got a fever and got sick for several days. At first the fever becomes low, but the next day it becomes high (hot) again... So I got sick and that makes me don't have any inspiration. I'm so sorry. But I'm healthy right now so it's okay! I'm so sorry again for the story if it's too short or if it sucks. Thank you so much for reading and please review.


	15. Chapter 14

This story is about Sun Ruan Er, Zilong (Zhao Yun style name) wife. There is adventure, a bit of humor, and romance in it. Sorry if my english bad and the story sucks cause I'm new here. Thx for reading and I hope you like this.

Chapter 14 : Complication

(Sun Ruan Er POV)

Dak, dak, dak... I can hear the sound of horses everywhere. And here I am... At the middle of a battle fight. At the middle of a war. Everyone else is busy fighting each other but my eyes only looking at one person... Zhao Yun... He looks so serious when he is in a war. Even though I am not close to him, I still can see his eyes. Mouth tell lies... But eyes cannot tell lies... I can see mixed feelings in his eyes. Sorrow, sadness, love, seriousness, pain...

What should I do? Come on... Ruan Er you are a big girl, you know what to do. You have decided to fight like a warrior.

(Normal POV)

The girl is staring blankly at the war. Suddenly a man run to her place and attack her. Ruan Er block it. "Liu Bei?!" she said. "Yes, it's me Ruan Er." he attack the girl again. Ruan Er block it again. Attack again. Block again. Attack again. Block again. They are attacking each other. Sword to sword. The aura of anger are fighting each other. Liu Bei get exhausted. He give up and said to himself. "This is the end... I guess... I'm sorry Sun Shang Xiang... I have promised so many great things to you... Yet I have done nothing great to you...". He close his eyes and said "Go on Ruan Er... Kill me... Now!". Ruan Er close her eyes

(Ruan Er POV)

I close my eyes...

Death. It's so simple. After you die, all of the pain inside you will be thrown away. The tears... The pain... The broken heart... All of it will finally end. But life is only once. And you have to be strong to fight the pain.

And that's why... I throw away my sword.

Liu Bei open his eyes and look at me. "Why?".

"I... I just don't want to feel any pain any more. Killing you will just cause another pain."

Everyone stop fighting and look at each other.

"Look at around you. This is what greed cause. Around some days ago our kingdom used to be best friends. And now only because some random place we are gonna throw that friendship away?"

Liu Bei look at me and I look at him. I can' kill him. I can't... Just... Can't

"Ruan Er is right... We have been friends and family for such a long time. We should have never done this agreement to have a war." said Liu Bei loudly.

"I want to make a new agreement. I want to fix the Shu and Wu friendship bridge. But that will happen... If there the Wu kingdom also agrees." Liu Bei smile at Sun Ce. Sun Ce nodded and shout out loud "I AGREE!". Everyone smile and laugh, apologizing each other. I see Zhao Yun smile at me and I smile at him. The rain starts to fall. It's raining now but I will keep enjoying my life. I run to Zhao Yun place.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Of course I'm okay."

"I'm sorry... For every trouble I have give to you... I'm sorry... I finally realized that what I should do is not complaining or run away. But fix the relationship bridge..." I said.

Zhao Yun nodded. "I'm so sorry too..."

I realized that all this time I have always wanting to wander around the world to find a place. A place where I will be accepted. A place where I belonged to... And finally... I could find the place where I belonged to...

~Fin~

I'm so sorry it takes so many months for me to update my story. So this is it! The final chapter. I'm sorry if I have disappointed you. Anyway, please review. Thank you for reading my story from the first chapter until the end! See you all at my next story! Bye bye :D


End file.
